


Blackholes and Revelations

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2: Showers, F/M, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: When Shiro does a late-night patrol before bed, he doesn't expect to hear singing coming from the showers.When Pidge gets a late-night shower, she didn't expect to be heard singing.





	Blackholes and Revelations

It was late in the night cycle, and Shiro was both tired and restless.

_One quick patrol around the Castle,_ He thought, already out the door of his bedroom. _Then I should be able to fall asleep._

He walked around the familiar spaces in the Castle. The hall that the Paladins’ quarters was on was silent, as were the wings where Allura and Coran slept. The dining room quiet, the various devices in the kitchen humming quietly, the training deck empty, the lounge dark.

Pidge’s lab was surprisingly empty as well, the lights turned off; there was no sign of the Castle’s resident tech genius.

_Huh,_ Shiro thought. _Pidge actually went to bed, then, huh?_

He started to head back towards his own room, when he heard a sound in the hall leading to the training deck. The sound of running water.

The showers in the changing room, he realized. But who was in there so late at night?

He got closer, and that’s when he heard the signing coming from within.

“ _Far away, this ship is taking me far away. Far away from the mem-or-ies of the people who care if I live or die._ ”

Shiro frowned, getting closer. Was that, was that Pidge?

“ _Starlight,_ ” The voice crooned. “ _I will be chasing your starlight, until the end of my life. I don’t know if it’s worth it anymore. Hold… you in my arms. I just wanted to hold… you in my arms…_ ”

It was definitely Pidge.

Shiro leaned against the wall next to the door, closing his eyes, listening to the sound of the water and Pidge’s singing.

*****

“ _My life, you electrify my life. Let’s conspire to ignite… All the souls that would die just to feel alive. I’ll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away… Never fade away…_ ” Pidge sang under the hot spray of the water.

Then she paused, letting the water roll down her skin. Then she whispered, “But you almost did. I don’t know if I can make you promise that, if you can keep that promise.” 

With a sigh, she shut off the water.

“Stupid blackholes with their stupid revelations. All hopes and no expectations,” Pidge snapped to herself, glaring at her reflection in the mirror as she pulled on her underwear and pajama shorts. “Stupid hormones and feelings and rom-coms. This isn’t some teen dystopian novel with a romantic subplot, and I can’t get my hopes up that Shiro likes me because I sure as quiznak can’t guarantee that anything is going to come of it.”

She angrily tugged her pajama top over her head and went straight for the door.

And walked straight into Shiro as she turned to walk down the hall.

*****

He hadn’t meant to hear her talk about her crush on him.

It just kind of happened.

She really didn’t expect anything to come of it? Didn’t expect him to return the feelings?

Didn’t have any sort of idea about how crazy he was for her?

Granted, he hadn’t exactly made this as well-known as he could.

Given that he more or less had the same anxieties and fears, choosing to bury his hopes.

But what he really didn’t expect was for her to walk right into him, water droplets flying off of the end of her hair.

*****

Pidge gasped with surprise, feeling her cheeks heat. How long had Shiro been standing there?

“I’m sorry,” She said. “Didn’t see you there.”

“My fault, not yours,” Shiro said quickly.

They stood there awkwardly. Then Pidge managed to awkwardly say, “Uh, so, um, how long—”

“Not long. I was doing a quick patrol before bed, and heard the water running here, then heard you sing…”

_Oh quiznak he heard me sing._

“Heh, uh, sorry you had to hear that,” Pidge said, brushing back a lock of wet hair.

“You sound very nice, though,” Shiro said. “You have a nice singing voice.”

“Um, thanks.” Pidge said.

“What was the song?” Shiro asked.

“Starlight, by Muse. The British rock band.”

“I like the lyrics. They’re really nice.”

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorites. Especially as of late.” Pidge explained. She had formed a special connection to the song, ever since she had decided to take up the moniker of Pidge and sneak and hack her way into the Galaxy Garrison, searching for information on her family and Shiro.

It seemed to especially speak to her regarding her feelings for Shiro…

Then fear jolted through her.

_Oh quiznak, did he hear—?_

“Um,” She said, voice squeaking some. “Was, uh, was that all you heard?”

In the low light, she saw his cheeks turn red.

Pidge wanted to die then and there.

“I’m really sorry,” She blurted out. “Look, just forget it. Forget it all. Good night.”

She started to push past him, tears welling up in her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Pidge, wait!”

*****

She turned to face him, and he saw the fear, and sadness, and embarrassment in her face. It was a heartbreaking combination that he never wanted to see again.

“I… I like you, too.” Shiro stumbled out. “As in, more than friends and fellow Paladin kind of way.”

She blinked rapidly a few times, though Shiro couldn’t tell if it was to blink away tears or in disbelief.

“You… You do?” She whispered, stunned.

He nodded his head. “I’ve liked you. Romantically. For a while now, and I just didn’t know how to say it, or if you liked me and…” He sighed, and offered her a small smile. “And, yeah, I was a little afraid to find out if you felt the same. Because I didn’t want to make things awkward if you didn’t, or… Yeah.”

Pidge smiled back at him, then took a step forward to grab both of his hands in hers. “You know, for so-called Paladins of Voltron, defenders of the universe, we’re kind of wimps, aren’t we?”

Shiro squeezed her hands gently. “You’re right. It’s better we face our fears head-on.”

“I say we do so by talking this over in the kitchen with some mugs of that hot not-chocolate-but-really-close.”

“Sounds like a marvelous idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Starlight by Muse is probably the ultimate Shidge song for me. Here, take a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3J1YBu0gpJY


End file.
